Just a Little Confusing
by star-gatherer
Summary: Love is always a little confusing...especially when you're in love with a Marauder Pairings SBOC JPLE and an OCRLOC love triangle thingy...very loose M for future chapters please R
1. Train Rideyness

Just A Little Confusing

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series thatI acknowledge to belong to J. K. Rowling…though, honestly, if I owned HP would I write fanfiction?

A/n: Just a little random-ness I thought up so please…feel free to bash and trash...just please tell me directly. Lol So…flames or constructive criticism please review. Oh and you have my word of honor that I will do my best not to make these girls Sue's…please tell me if I am. Thanks also to my friend Lala and JS.

oooo

"Hello all! Never fear, the great Sirius Black is here!" proclaimed the 17 year-old proudly as he entered the compartment he and his friends usually occupied. He was quite embarrassed when he found three girls he didn't know sitting there instead of his friends.

"I…uh…my friends…yeah…hi!" he said finally. The girls giggled a bit but one eventually stood up and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Monique Warren. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and gave a small smile.

Another girl stood up as Monique resumed her seat…

"Felicia Brown. That's me." She indicated to herself as she spoke before shaking Sirius's hand.

The last girl remained seated but looked up at Sirius…

"I'm sorry, I'm too much of a lazy arse to get up. Kaitlin Smith." She smiled at him and winked.

"It's ok." He said and took a seat opposite them glancing outside to see what was keeping his friends.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kaitlin asked him after a while.

"Wha-? Oh, yes…my friends. It's ok though…those dumbarses are always late." He grinned at them. Just at that moment 2 boys and a girl burst into the room.

"Who are you calling a dumbarse, dumbarse?" asked the one with messy black hair as he hugged Sirius.

"Nice to see ya too, mate." Sirius replied to James

"Whom." Corrected the redhead beside him as she greeted Sirius.

"Whom what?" James asked.

"She meant you were supposed to say 'whom' not 'who' in your sentence…hey mate." The last boy said as he flopped down beside Sirius. It was then that he saw the girls.

"Who are you?" he asked cocking his head to one side and frowning just enough to crease his forehead. The other two newcomers suddenly noticed the girls too and peered at them curiously.

Monique blushed under their gaze and Felicia and Kaitlin fidgeted slightly in their seats.

"Oh…these are Monique Warren, Felicia Brown and Kaitlin Smith." Sirius pointed to each girl in turn. The girls smiled and nodded and winked in the case of Kaitlin.

"Lily Evans." The girl introduced herself with a kind smile and sat down beside the other side of Sirius.

"James Potter." The boy with messy hair introduced himself with a grin as he sat down beside Lily and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Remus Lupin." The last boy introduced himself to the girls with a slight smile as he brushed his sandy-blonde hair out of his face.

With all introductions over they all settled back. A rather awkward silence filled the compartment until:

"So…what house are the three of you in?" asked Remus "I don't mean to sound cocky but we" he indicated to himself and the other 3 "know pretty much everybody in Hogwarts, but I don't remember ever meeting any of you." The girls glanced at each other. Monique looked down while Felicia chuckled. Kaitlin smiled a tiny smile and said…

"That's not really surprising…seeing as how we're new. We used to study in the Oromis Magical Academy but it burned down over the summer. We decided to find a school we could all go to…and with a little research we discovered Hogwarts."

"Oh. We're sorry." Lily whispered.

"It's no big." Felicia said with a smile

"It was summer so nobody got hurt or anything." Agreed Monique.

"Where the fuck is Peter." Muttered James and glanced out the window.

"Peter?" asked Monique.

"Hmm…?" replied James absently. Monique repeated her question.

"Oh, Peter is our other friend and we always sit in this cabin on our way to Hogwarts-no, please stay" James interrupted himself as the girls made a move to leave

"-and it's unlike him to be late." He finished.

All of a sudden a pudgy boy burst into the compartment.

"Well speak of the Devil…" chuckled Remus.

"I am so sorry, mates. My parents…" he was never able to finish his explanation because the train lurched forward and he lost his balance and fell flat onto the floor.

They all couldn't help but giggle. James finally picked him up off the floor and set him beside Felicia. Peter stared openly at the 3 new girls and started to open his mouth to ask for introductions when Sirius cut him off:

"From the window going towards you: Kaitlin Smith, Monique Warren and Felicia Brown."

The girls greeted Peter and vice versa.

The awkward silence from before settled over them once more. It was finally broken when Kaitlin asked the group…

"Sooo…did any of you know that mules can't reproduce?"

Felicia and Monique groaned…"Not again" Monique murmured. Peter looked thoroughly disgusted, James and Sirius both looked amused. Lily was looking at Kaitlin with a how-the-hell-did-you-know-that face. Remus was intrigued…

"Yes I did know that," at this point all his friends gave him a weird look. "But I was never able to keep straight if a mules parents are a male horse and female donkey or the other way around."

Kaitlin laughed, and said "Sorry, Remus, I can't tell you; because neither can I."

She and Remus chuckled while all the rest gave them weird looks.

"Ok…that was really random Kaitlin." Felicia informed her friend. Kaitlin smiled in a way that can only be described as wicked and replied:

"I could be a lot more random…like…" Monique cut her off by covering her ears with her hands and pretending to rock back and forth.

Everyone laughed at their antics. Kaitlin pretended to look put out but was fighting to keep in her smile. When they all had calmed down the silence threatened to settle over them again.

It was Sirius this time that spoke up:

"Anyone here own a flying motorbike?"

Peter, James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Here he goes again…"Lily sighed dramatically. Monique and Kaitlin were giving Sirius an odd look while Felicia was doubling over with laughter.

"A FLYING MOTERBIKE?" she gasped. "That is sooo funny!" Kaitlin had shifted her gaze to Felicia and was looking at her as though she were from another planet. Soon everyone caught whatever it was that was making Felicia laugh and were cracking up as well. After a few minutes they were all breathing hard and clutching their stomachs.

"What was so funny?" gasped Lily.

"I don't know. But everyone was laughing…" replied Peter as he wiped a few away a few tears.

As everyone settled down the food cart came and the boys bought all that they could.

"Ibf if verghy ghood." Sirius mumbled his mouth full of chocolate.

Lily wrinkled her nose… "Black, keep it closed." Sirius swallowed and grinned.

"Won't you have some Lily?" James asked as he offered her a chocolate frog.

"After seeing a similar substance in Siri's mouth…I think not."

Remus chuckled and offered an opened bag to the other girls who all thanked him but refused.

He shrugged and popped one into his mouth. The next he examined before eating. It was in the shape of an elf. He shook his head, surely not all elves looked like this.

"What is that supposed to be?" Kaitlin's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-?" he asked inarticulately.

"I asked what's that supposed to be." She pointed at the chocolate in his hand.

"Oh, an elf." He answered, "Not that it looks like much of one…" he added absently.

She raised her eyebrows and added "Especially since their supposed to be the fairest race of all." Remus glanced at her… "You've read the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yup. Best bloody trilogy there is…well except for maybe…nah…it is. You?"

"Yes! Finally! Someone I can talk to about it!" He laughed at her expression, " See, none of these gits have had the patience to read it." Referring to the other boys.

"Same here." Kaitlin agreed.

"Remus! They're new here…it's too early for you to go spouting off Hogwarts a History." Whined Sirius. Remus rapped him on the head.

"You idiot, we were talking about the Lord of the Rings."

"Meh." Sirius turned back to James and Peter and picked up their conversation about quidditch.

"So have you decided what classes you're going to take?" Lily asked Monique and Felicia.

"No not really…there are so many to choose from!" Felicia exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure…I also need to see what I qualified for." Monique looked a little worried.

Lily sensed this and said: "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get into the classes you want to."

So the rest of the train ride continued on in this manner with Lily, Monique and Felicia chatting about classes and the latest Hogwarts gossip; James, Sirius and Peter discussing-rather animatedly-the latest season of quidditch; and Remus and Kaitlin talking about Middle Earth and other books they had read.

A/n: Good? No good? Oh Christopher Paolini owns Oromis (the latter is a character in the formers book, Eldest, read it and its prequel Eragon they're really good) and Tolkien owns LotR. Kapeesh?


	2. Sortingness

Just A Little Confusing

Disclaimer: Same as before…

A/n: This chapter is not so great but I needed them to get to Hogwarts and get sorted before I can really start to build up the plot. I should warn everyone thought that I'm not entirely sure where all this is going…I'm pretty much making this up as I go. Anywhoo…please review. ;p Oh, the words in bold are from the sorting hat and the italics are the thoughts of the girls that the sorting hat 'hears'.

Thanks so much to Lala and JS…and Lala, I remembered there are numbers after 1 lol

oooo

"Oh my God! It's huge!" whispered Kaitlin as she and both her old and new friends stepped into the Great Hall.

"It is rather…impressive" amended Lily. "So I guess you'll be sorted tonight, huh?"

"Yeah…I'm kinda nervous." Answered Monique.

"Nervous? Why?" Said Lily.

Monique shrugged "I don't really know."

"Ok…well we'll see you later then…good luck!" Lily called to them as she followed the boys to the Gryffindor table.

The three girls stood near the entrance to the hall. Felicia kept shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to another and untying and retying her mid-length black hair. Monique was fidgeting and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Kaitlin had been trying to lean gracefully against the wall but gave up when her back started to hurt and flopped down onto the floor instead. They were all rather anxious but had an unspoken agreement not to discuss their anxious-ness.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and hushed the crowd.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I shall save my well wishing until after we are full; for now let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonnagall stepped forward scroll in hand and began to call out the names of the first year students. Felicia chuckled when she saw Sirius poking James every so often; every time James turned around he would raise his eyebrows as though James was daft for thinking that Sirius was bothering him.

Felicia sighed. She had to admit Sirius was hot; that had been the first thing that poofed into her head when he came into the train cabin. She also had to admit, however, that she would stay away from Sirius.

After Weasley, William had been sorted (GRYFFINDOR!) McGonnagall rolled up the scroll and announced to the Hall:

"This year we will be joined by three transfer students from the Oromis Magical Academy: Brown, Felicia; Smith, Kaitlin; and Warren, Monique. Please come up here to be sorted."

The girls made their way up to the front; there was mild applause as they stood beside McGonnagall. She motioned for them to sit so that the Sorting Hat could be placed on their head. They glanced at each other nervously.

"Oh, fuck it." Kaitlin muttered and sat down and had the Hat placed on her head.

**Hello there. You are not from here are you?**

_No I'm not._

Ah…a precise answer. 

_If you say so…_

A bright mind…Ravenclaw might suit you… 

_I have interests outside studying!_

Such spunk! I think that determines it…GRYFFINDOR! 

Kaitlin took off the hat and made her way to where she could see Lily was waving to her. She laughed when she saw James and Sirius trying to start a wave.

"Congratulations!" Lily said clapping her on the back.

"Thanks." She smiled "I hope Monique and Felicia get sorted here too."

Felicia sat down and looked up the hat on her head.

Hello. You aren't from here either… Uh… 

**You have a good mind…**

I do? But it's buried underneath… Underneath? I know what will bring it out…RAVENCLAW! 

They all clapped as Felicia made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down beside another seventh year that Lily identified to Kaitlin as Terence Higgins.

Monique sat down and breathed deeply…this was not how she had planned to spend her year…

**Hello.**

_Hello._

You have a kind heart… 

_Thank-you_

But Hufflepuff may not be the best place for you… It won't? No…I think the place for you is in…RAVENCLAW! 

Monique made her way to sit with Felicia while the rest of the Ravenclaw table clapped. She smiled shyly at those around her and was relieved when they stopped clapping and turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Another year…zucchini Kazakhstan and octopus…thank-you."

That was strange, Monique thought and turned back towards the table; her jaw dropped when she saw that the plates had been magically filled up with food. She had known that that was going to happen but it surprised her nonetheless. She glanced around her and started eating. Felicia was chatting - and flirting? – with the boy beside her. He introduced himself to her as Terence Higgins; she had just smiled and gone back to her food. A while later she looked over towards the Gryffindor table and saw Kaitlin talking to Remus and Sirius; someone must have said something amusing because they all burst out laughing. Part of her wished that she could be more relaxed with other people like her two friends were but…it was difficult. Besides, she was happy she had friends she was comfortable with and, well, what more could a girl ask for?

When everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood up to address the Hall:

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to warn you to be very careful in your dealings outside of Hogwarts for as I'm sure all of you know Voldemort…" everybody flinched except for those in Slytherin and the people like Sirius who were used to hearing it on an almost daily basis "…Voldemort has been growing in power. On a lighter note, I trust that this year will be relatively uneventful...especially since Professor Flitwick and Mr. Filch have only just been able to remove the…enchantment on the second floor main corridor."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sniggered when he mentioned this while Lily shot them a disapproving glare. Kaitlin noticed and glanced at them questioningly.

Remus leaned backwards slightly and whispered to her…

"Last year on our last day we, the Marauders," he was interrupted by a question…

"The Marauders?"

"James, Sirius, Peter and myself. Anyway, we put a spell on the aforementioned corridor so that it mirrored the weather patterns outside…"

"Mirrored? So everything was reversed?"

"Yes." He could almost feel her shock and amusement.

"But if it was close to summer then…then the reverse would be…rain!"

"It did not rain," Sirius said indignantly (for he had been eavesdropping on their conversation).

"No?" she asked turning to him

"Nope." He smiled wickedly "It poured."

By then Dumbledore had finished giving announcements and they had been dismissed.

The prefects plus James and Lily began leading the other students to their respective dormitories. Kaitlin looked around and spotted Felicia and Monique…

"I'm just going to go over to Felicia and Monique ok?" she said to Sirius.

"I'll go with you. You won't know the password otherwise"

They made their way through the crowd and managed to catch up to the two newest Ravenclaws by the door.

"Hey" greeted Felicia looking right past Kaitlin at Sirius who winked back at her.

"Hi, yeah, we need to…" began Kaitlin when…

"Felicia, aren't you coming up to the dormitories?" Terence came up to their group

"Uh…yeah in a moment." Felicia answered. "We'll talk tomorrow." And she followed Terence upstairs. Monique looked at Kaitlin

"What were you going to say?"

Kaitlin shook her head "It wasn't that important."

"Okay…Night." She smiled at them before turning to catch up to her friend.

"What do you know about Terence Higgins?" Kaitlin asked Sirius

"He's the third biggest heartthrob of Hogwarts."

"Third?"

"I'm first and James is second…" he answered cockily

"I'm not sure he'd agree to that." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nah…but he's just in denial." They shared a laugh.

"So you four…you're the Marauders?"

"Yep"

"Who called you that?"

"Well…uh…we did."

"Arrogant bastards."

"Thank-you."

They'd reached the portrait hole when Kaitlin remembered that they had missed the password.

"Uh, how do we…" she trailed off

"Pink-polka-dotted butterflies" Sirius supplied and the portrait swung forward.

"How did you…?" she asked as they clambered through.

"I'm a Marauder…and the best friend of the Head Boy"

"Ah…hey Remus." She sat down beside him on a sofa while Sirius wandered off to bother James; Remus smiled back.

"What you reading?"

"Of Mice and Men."

"Oooo…John Steinbeck?"

"Yeah…you've read it?"

"Yep…the ending is…"

"DON'T TELL ME!" Remus half-laughed, half-shouted

Kaitlin giggled… "I was gonna say sad but ok."

He looked at her and they both began to laugh…they understood the importance of surprise endings.

"I'm'ma head upstairs now. G'night." She smiled at him and at Sirius and James who were playing Exploding Snap and at Peter who was watching them.

When she got up to the dormitory she found Lily on one of the beds already in her pj's

"Hey, this is your bed…" she indicated to the bed next to hers and against the wall.

"And these are Anne Miller and Michaelle Sanders." She pointed to two girls one a redhead and the other a blonde.

"Hey." Greeted Kaitlin. "Um…where's the bathroom?"

Lily pointed to the end of their dorm where she could just make out the outline of a door

"Thanks." She disappeared behind it and came out in ten minutes with wet hair and in her pj's

Lily motioned for her to join them on Michaelle's bed.

"Aren't you going to dry your hair?" asked Anne

Kaitlin shook her head spraying all the girls with water "Nope. The reason I wear my hair this short is so I don't need to dry or brush it as much."

"I couldn't imagine having my hair shorter than my shoulders" Michaelle put in.

"Please…everyone knows the only reason your hair is that long is 'cause of Black." Teased Anne.

The girls giggled and continued to gossip until Lily's head Girl instincts kicked in and sent them all to bed.

Felicia and Monique sat in the Ravenclaw common room with Terence and his friends.

He had introduced them to Sandy Wilson, Mark Gaon, and Kerry Johnston. Monique sighed. She was tired but didn't want to seem like a spoilsport and go up, besides Terence's friends were nice and very funny. Still…she stifled a yawn…ok that's it…

"I'm really tired. I'll just go up now…G'night."

"Night" they chorused.

She made her way up to the dormitory and was surprised to find a brown-haired girl lying on one of the beds and shooting sparks out of her wand.

"Hello?" Monique greeted her tentatively

The girl looked up… "Hey. You're Monique, right?"

"Mhmm." She answered and sat down on the foot of the girl's bed.

"Carrie Thompson. Got tired of the populars?"

"Huh?"

"Higgins' group. They are the elite of Ravenclaw. Not that they can hold a candle to the Marauders." She smirked at Monique

"Marauders?"

"Those 4 boys in Gryffindor. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew"

"Oh."

"You ever say anything longer than one syllable?"

"Of course!"

"Just curious" Carrie shrugged. "Change into you're pajamas then we can gossip"

Back in the common room, Felicia watched her friend go up the stairs before turning back to the group.

"So what classes are you going to take?" Sandy asked her

"I'm not really sure yet…it depends on what classes I qualified for." She replied

"I am so psyched to start…I got into advanced Charms, see…" Kerry grinned

Felicia nodded not quite understanding why she was so happy.

Mark smirked at Kerry "Good luck… I hear Evans and all four Marauders are there."

"Marauders?" Felicia asked

"Those four in Gryffindor… I thought you met them already…" Terence eyed her suspiciously

"I did meet 4 boys and a girl from Gryffindor. Uh… Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily"

"That's them. Troublemakers…intelligent but troublemakers"

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like them very much." She raised an eyebrow

"Well, we don't dislike them-only the Slytherins do and that's because most of the Marauders pranks are on them-but we aren't particularly fond of them either."

"May I ask why not?"

"Well for starters…they are the top of our classes" Terence began to explain

"But they never study…" Sandy added

"It makes Ravenclaw look bad, see?" Mark finished

"The long and short of it is…that while we are often amused by the Marauders antics and generally acknowledge them to be very decent people…they have hit a collective nerve in our group."

Felicia nodded but got the feeling they were leaving something out. Whatever. Whatever it was that ticked them off with the Marauders probably happened years ago…and was not her problem.

Kerry glanced at the clock…"Wow! Its late I need to sleep. Night!"

The rest of them stood up as well and began saying their goodnights.

When Felicia got up to the dorm she changed into her pajamas and drew the curtains, today had tired her out more than she had realized.

A/n: Wow this is longer than I expected.

Lala, JS…I'm really sorry about the sorting but in the dream I based this off of that's what happened. Hope you guys don't kill me. dodges pointy objects

Tell me what you think about the Ravenclaws? Are they Ravenclaw-y?

Oh, and I didn't include Remus in the heartthrob list since I figured most people would see him as the brains of the operation and forget that he is absolutely gorgeous in his own right (absolutely gorgeous…got carried away there didn't I? But it's true)


	3. Interludeness

Just a Little Confusing

An Interlude

Disclaimer: Same…

A/n: I thought to put up something like this as I was finishing up the second chapter. It is basically the thoughts of certain characters at that point during the story. I didn't label the 'thoughts' because I feel that I've made it obvious enough who are the 'thinkers'. Okiees…please review

ooo

'That was rather exhausting. I hope that not all days are like today. The Sorting made me self-conscious- all those people looking at me, waiting for the decision of a torn hat on my head. The girls would say I'm not used to the attention.

'Kaitlin and Felicia. They really are better at making friends than I am. Lily and the boys-the Marauders-are very nice though, especially Remus, he pulled me out of a crowd and back to our group when I nearly got lost. Carrie is quite a character; she's really nice but she's so…so…energetic! But I have to say I had more fun chatting with her for half an hour than with the Populars (as she refers to them) for three hours. She offered to be my 'guide' tomorrow and I was only too happy to accept.

'The girls are right though. I am not used to the attention. I guess that's what happens when you have 3 much older sisters and an even older brother. You end up being more like a sidekick: important and loved yet…shunted to one side. No one really pays attention to the sidekick.'

ooo

'Whew. Today was…was…really something. I wonder if everyday is like that here. The sorting was fun even though the entire student body had to see me with that daft looking hat on my head. That hat must really be daft it placed me in Ravenclaw-studying really isn't my thing.

'Ravenclaw. Terence Higgins is pretty cute. Nice golden hair…blue eyes…yep you got it-target set, locked. He is so different from that arsehole Billy, he may just get me back into the dating game enough to snag Sirius. Whoa…where the fuck did that come from?

'I do not like Sirius Black. Sure he's hot with his black hair and nice broad shoulders and-stop it Brown! Brown-see our kids would be sooo messed up they'd be Brown-Black. It doesn't matter that he's really funny and…don't go there Brown. He's just another Billy who will break your heart. Boys can't be trusted that way.'

ooo

'Today was really tiring. Fun but tiring. I got sorted into Gryffindor with Lily and the Marauders. The girls got into Ravenclaw; part of me wishes they were here but the other part is glad I'm separated. I am such a bad person sometimes.

'The girls with Lily and me in the dorm seem pretty nice. A little ditzy but nice. The boys are great; they are just sooo funny-I can't believe they pulled that stunt with the second floor main corridor.

'Classes start tomorrow. I kinda wish they didn't. Still I'm excited to start since they'll probably have a whole different curriculum and teaching style from Oromis.

'Friends and studies. These two mean so much to me. I miss my family but I think its time I had a break from them. Here-away from my family-I can be more relaxed; I don't always have to worry about their reaction or their approval or if I'm living up to their expectations. They can't define who I am here. Here…I'm just me.'

A/n: short but it said what it needed to say. Next chapter…they start classes.


End file.
